Gravity falls: un alma oscura (pausado)
by 3ND3R V
Summary: Una historia alterna de gravity falls. unos pequeños heermanos gemelos llegan a un pueblo remoto y perdido la hermana es una chica alegre y el hermano es un chico cual deseo es tener el poder de cambiar todo, después de llegar a la cabaña de su tío abuelo, dipper huye al bosque y se encuentra un libro, al abrirlo invoca a un ser poderoso llamado Bill cipher
1. La llegada

Hola chicos este es mi primer fanfiction espero que les guste esta historia alterna de gravity falls donde Dipper Pines es malo y esta aliado con Bill Cipher

**ACLARACION: NO ES YAOI**

**CAP 1: La llegada**

Eran cerca de las 6:00 de la mañana, yo, dipper pines y mi hermana gemela, mabel pines, nos íbamos a un pequeño pueblo perdido de la sociedad actual, llamado "Gravity Falls",

-Ja, la verdad es que, yo no quería venir aquí, la verdad no quiero hacer, nada, solo... quiero acabar con, todo, absolutamente todo - dijo con una voz muy baja y sombría mientras miraba con tristeza por la ventana

-Mmm ¿dipper? ¿ya llegamos? -Su hermana pregunto con una voz somnolienta

-No -Le estúpido voz distante y fría

-Bueno, no se puede hacer nada, seguiré durmiendo -Al decir esto se recuesta en el hombro de su hermano, se duerme inmediatamente

-Si, si solo, si tan solo todo... acabara, seria muy feliz -Dice con una frialdad extrema mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana

Por la ventana de el autobus se ve un pequeño cartel que dice "Cabaña del misterio" que se escondía entre los arbustos

-Que nombre tan estúpido es ese -Pensó el pequeño

El autobus se detiene bruscamente y los niños bajan totalmente cansados por el viaje desde california, ya que fue un viaje largo y tedioso

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí en el fin del mundo, seguramente si alguien pidiera ayuda a gritos, nadie la ayudaria-Dijo dipper con su voz y mirada fría de siempre

-¡Vamos¡ que estas diciendo tan serio, relajate y alegrate un poco hermano, nos espera un verano lleno de misterios y...¡¡Romance!! -dice la joven tratando de alegrar a su hermano

-Me alegraría que dejaras tu optimismo y alegrías vacías, me molesta, callate de una vez -Le replica mirando la con unos ojos vacíos, como si no tuviese alma

-O..Okey, me callo, ya me callo,okey - Dice con una sonrisa forzada ocultando su miedo

-Me alegra que entiendas, vamos

-O... Okey

Los dos hermanos caminan por un buen rato con un silencio muy aterrador por parte de el joven dipper, por lo lejos se puede ver un cabaña destruida y maltratada, pero se ve un gentío acumulado por allí

-Que rayos es eso, si es donde viviremos yo mejor me voy a otra parte -Dice con una cara un tanto arrogante y de repulsion, al terminar de decir eso se dirige al bosque

-Oye espera, Dipper, ¡Dipper! -le grita angustiada

-¿Que quieres?

-He.. esto... qui... qui -La joven no le pueden salir las palabras de el miedo

-SI NO SABES QUE DECIR ¡MEJOR QUEDATE CON LA BOCA CERRADA MOCOSA DE MIERDAA! -Le grita con enojo a su hermana, solo para desaparecer entre los arboles

-Di... Dipper.. ¡DIPPEEER! -Grita llorando inconsolablemente, las palabras apenas le salen, se queda un rato sentada allí antes de salir corriendo por su hermano

En lo profundo de el bosque se encuentra Dipper caminando sin rumbo alguno, solo caminado en linea recta deseando que todo se acabara, que el tuviera el poder de acabar con todo y cumplir con su deseo mas profundo, Crear un nuevo y perfecto mundo

-No pienso entrar y vivir en esa pocilga de ratas todo el verano, y a lo peor me ponen en un cuarto con mi estúpida hermana

Mientras va caminando se tropieza y cae sobre la grama de el suelo, pero no parecía tierra sino...

-Aaaa... Que.. ¿Que es esto? no es tierra es, ¿metal? -Da unos golpes al suelo y hace un sonido metálico y de eco

-¿Metal? ¿Por que? ¿Que estúpido idiota pone una placa de metal sobre el sue... lo-Dice mientras quita la placa,al levantar la placa se encuentra una caja metálica -Luce llena de sangre -pensó dipper

El joven saca la caja de metal con mucho cuidado de el agujero en la tierra

-* La caja tiene un candado pero esta oxidado, con una roca lo puedo abrir*

Dipper empieza a buscar una roca para poder abrir la caja

-* Mmm, creo que esta servirá -parecía muy emocionado, ya que al joven le encantan los misterios y conspiraciones

Empezó a darle golpes muy fuertes al candado oxidado, después de estar golpeándolo un rato por fin la logro romper, Dipper abre la caja lentamente y en su contenido encuentra una nota y un libro rojo desgastado el símbolo de un triangulo amarillo con un ojo y una especie de circulo con inscripciones raras en el centro del libro

-¿Que rayos es esta cosa? -Se pregunto dipper

-¿Un libro? wow esta muy desgastado, ignorando totalmente la nota

Abre el libro y nota que donde el nombre de el autor de el libro debería estar esta cubierto de sangre

-Ja, el escritor debe de tener una mala suerte ¿no? Ja -con una risa sarcástica y malvada

Sigue leyendo el libro, al parecer es un libro de misterios, pensó, -no hay nada mas que monstruos absurdos sacados de cuentos de adas -Riendo a carcajadas replico

-Wow, ¿Que es esta página? ¿Bill cipher? Ja que rayos con ese nombre tan estúpido jajaja - Con una risa pretenciosa y fuera de lugar se burla de el nombre y el libro

-Mmm, conque invocación ¿He?, suena interesante para olvidarme de todo por un momento -Feliz este parecía al decir esas palabra

Comienza a decir las palabras escritas en el diario a la perfección, aunque no entienda nada y quiera partir en carcajadas por frases tan absurdas y estúpidas

De la nada todo se vuelve gris y sombrío, los suelos se empiezan a estremecer fuertemente, la brisa cálida se convirtió en una corriente fuerte de aire casi congelado -No puedo sentir casi nada, tengo frio, me siento.. sin vida -pensaba Dipper mientras el espacio donde estaba se empezaba a distorsionar cada vez mas

Y de la nada un ser con una forma de triangulo amarillo portando una pequeña corbata, un sobrero y un bastón, se aparecé

-Hola niño, Yo soy Bill Cipher, quieres hacer una trato conmigo mocoso, puedo cumplir toodos tus sueños y deseos, claro a cambio de un pequeño favor Ajajajaja - Dice con mucha confianza pero riendo, extendiendo su mano derecha con una especie de fuego azul y con la otra sosteniendo un pequeño bastón negro

-Qu.. Que demonios pasa

**CONTINUARA**

gracias por leer, esperen el próximo capitulo _"EL TRATO"_


	2. El trato

buenos dias, buenas tardes y buen provecho. aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de "un alma oscura" espero que lo estén disfrutando y leyendo Cof Cof(completo)Cof Cof

**CAP 2:El trato**

-Qu.. QUE DEMONIOS -Dice el pequeño con inmenso terror cayendo al suelo por el temblor de sus piernas

-Qu.. Quien... Eres -Pregunto con pánico y una voz temblorosa

-Vamos, vamos, Dipper pines, creo que ya te lo he dicho ¿No? -Respondé con un tono burlón

-¿Dipp... como sabes... mi nombre? -Le pregunta mientras se levantá

\- Niño, yo se muchas cosas, Muchas cosas, Ajajajaja -Respondé hablando serio solo para terminar riéndose

-Cof* Volviendo al tema, vas a hacer el trato si o no, niño pines -Al terminar la frase aparecé un corazón humano latente en la mano de Bill, se la lanza a el pequeño

El pequeño pines se queda mirando el corazón latente que tiene en la mano como si no sintiera miedo, furia, remordimiento, como si de alguien vacío de corazón se tratara

-Antes me dijiste, que puedo pedir cualquier deseo que tenga y a cambio te debo hacer un favor ¿no? -Lo dice mirando y apretando el corazón que tiene en la mano, al terminar de hablar alza la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa

-Ajajaja, Tu si que entiendes, me agradas niño panies -Exclamo Bill como si estuviera impresionado con el pequeño

-Ja, ja, entonces,entonces, Dame el poder de destruir todo y rehacerlo de 0 -Le exige mientras habla con una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro apretando el corazón hasta hacerlo explotar

-Wow, me dejas impresionado, sera un placer hacer negocios contigo niño pines -Le respondé placentera y felizmente mientras extiende su mano

-Por favor, Llamame Dipper, Bill -Le dice al estrechar su mano con la Bill

-Por cierto Bill, que favor quieres de mi -Le pregunta angustiado pero con su sonrisa malvada mientras estrechan manos

-Quiero que destruyas y conquistes todo, absolutamente todo, ¿entendiste Dipper Pines? -Le respondé con un tono serio, mirando fijamente a Dipper con su gran ojo

-Ja, sera un placer

-Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo, Dipper Pines,Aajajajajaja

Bill aun riendo toca el pecho de dipper, donde se encuentra el corazón, con su dedo indice, truena los dedos y con un adios se despide

-Que, eso fue tod... AAAAAAAAA -Grita mientras las llamas absorben todo su cuerpo

-AAAAAA...GRRRH... QU.. QUE ES ESTOOOO... AAAAAA -Sigue gritando con un dolor inimaginable

Dipper cae al suelo, se encogé, agarrá su pecho con ambas manos mientras sufre de dolor por las llamas, puede sentir como su cuerpo se derrite por las llamas, pero su cuerpo no recibe daño alguno por parte de las llamas

Asi sigue un rato hasta que las llamas desaparecen

Al disiparse las llamas al interior del cuerpo de Dipper, se levantá del suelo

-Wow, esto, esto es, INCREIBLE, me siento, me siento como si fuera, un nuevo yo, un nuevo y mejorado yo -Dice mientras examiná su cuerpo, mirando sus bazos, piernas y torso

-¡Esto es increíble! -Exclamaba el pequeño mientras sacaba fuego de sus manos y arrojaba esas llamas a los arboles cercanos

Mientras el pequeño causa todo ese alboroto con sus nuevos poderes se le acerca una persona por detrás y lo llama parecé un voz familiar para el pequeño

-Di.. ¿Dipper?

_38 MINUTOS ANTES_

-¡DIPPEEEEEER! -Grito la niña con angustia y miedo viendo a su hermano desaparecer entre los arbustos, pensando en que puede hacer o hacerse a si mismo ese pequeño que odiaba todo

-Aaa, tengo... que hacer algo... con el -Dijo arrodillada en el suelo sollozando

Se seca las lagrimas y se levantá de el suelo igual que se levantan sus ánimos y optimismo de siempre para poder entrar en ese bosque y traer devuelta a su estúpido hermano menor

-*Ese estúpido Dipper siempre a sido asi desde que tengo memoria, en la escuela nadie se le acerca por miedo, nuestros padres no hablan con el nunca, el siempre a estado solo y sin nadie que lo entienda, por eso no puedo separarme de mi hermanito sin corazón, ¡lo hare cambiar, lo aseguro -pensaba Mabel mientras caminaba por el inmenso bosque

(Sonidos de fuego, explosiones, y una risa aterradora que le suena familiar a la pequeña)

Aaaa, que, que esta pasando ¿Dipper? Si debe ser Dipper, ¿que esta haciendo ese estúpido? -Grita enojada mientras se acerca al alboroto creado por su hermanito

al mabel llegar al lugar de donde venían los estruendos y risas, queda traumatizada al ver el bosque ardiendo con una llama azul claro, y su hermano en medio de todo esto con sus dos manos prendidas con el mismo fuego azul

_ACTUALIDAD_

-Di... ¿Dipper? -Le llama totalmente aterrorizada por tal escena

Dipper al escuchar a su hermana Mabel volteá a verla, Mabel nota la cara de satisfacción y alegría que tiene su hermanito

-*Nunca lo vi sonreír antes -Pensó Mabel al mirar a su hermano

Pero no podia ignorar las llamas que salían de sus manos y sus ojos que estaban un tanto amarillentos, estaba aterrorizada

-*¿Que te pasa Dipper? ¿Eres dipper siquiera? ¿Que esta pasando? ¿que te esta pasando? -Pensaba Mabel en voz alta

-Ajajajaja, que dices mi querida hermana Mabel, si soy yo Dipper Pines tu hermano pequeño, ajajajaj, pero, ahora soy, ¡SOY UN DIOS! ¡TENGO UN PODER ILIMITADO! PUEDO HACER LO QUE QUIERA! AJAJAJAJAJA -Le respondía con una voz que no parecía ser de el y una actitud totalmente diferente

-¡¿Que te paso dipper?! -Le grita con lagrimas en los ojos

-AJAJAJA ¿QUE QUE ME PASO? PUES QUE AHORA TENGO LOS PODERES DE UN DIOS AJAJAJAJA -Le respondé con esa extraña voz y actitud

-¡¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?! ¡¿DIOS?¡ ¡¿QUE QUIERES DECIR NO ENTIENDO?! DIPPER - Le sigue gritando mientras las lagrimas empiezan a caer una por una

-AAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA, NO TIENES QUE ENTENDER NADA MABEL, ESTE, ESTE, ES MI VERDADERO YO, YO DESTRUIRE TODO ESTE UNIVERSO Y LO REHACERE A MI GUSTO, AJAJAJAJAJA

-¡¿QUE DICES ESTUPIDO DIPPER?!

Mabel corré a donde esta Dipper el cual a perdido la cabeza, lo agarrá por el cuello y le empieza a dar cachetadas mientras Dipper despreocupadamente sigue riendo a carcajadas

Después de un rato golpeándolo en esa escena tan aterradora Mabel nota

que el amarillento de los ojos de Dipper desaparecen la risa a parado y su voz a vuelto a la normalidad

-DIPPER, DIPPER, DIPPEEER -le grita llorando Mabel a su hermano mientras lo sacude violentamente, pero no respondé

-Ma... Ma... Mabel, donde... donde... estamos -Le pregunta adolorido y cansado

Jaaa, DIPPER -Mabel contenta abrazá a dipper solo pra romper en llanto

-¿Mabel? ¿Que te pasa alejate de mi bicho raro -Le dice con su frialdad devuelta a la normalidad

-AAAAA DIPPER ERES TU OTRA VEZ-Le respondé gritando y llorando

-Me.. me siento... un poco... cansado -Dice antes de desmallarse en ese bosque prendido fuego

**CONTINUARA**

¿Que va a hacer Dipper con este poder: enloquecer de poder otra vez, recuperar sus emociones y sentimientos perdidos o aprender a controlarlos sin perder el control y destruir el universo y que va hacer Mabel con su hermanito ya que a descubierto su nuevo poder y objetivo, va a detenerlo o va a ayudarlo?

Esperenlo en el próximo capitulo _"Buenos amigos"_


	3. Buenos amigos

Buenas y Buenas chicos soy 3ND3R V y aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de "UN ALMA OSCURA" espero que a mis 10 lectores (lágrima) les guste, pero la verdad me siento muy feliz de que lean este fic aunque sean solo 10 personas

Bueno sin joder mas aquí va el capitulo

**CAPITULO 3:**

**BUENOS AMIGOS**

Dipper Pines, no olvides tu trato, NO LO OLVIDES, MATA, MATA A TODOOOS, DIIIPEER PAANIEES, DESRTRUYE TODOOO

-AAAAAAA -Grita Dipper, levantándose violentamente de la cama, al recordar lo que paso se tapa la cara con sus manos todo asustado

_FLASHBACK*_

-DIPPEEEER, DIPPEEEER, REACCIONA PORFAVOR -Gritaba Mabel a su hermano tendido en el suelo

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_

-Mabel, Mabel, MABEL -Grita llamando a su hermana, asustado y angustiado al pensar si le hizo algo a su querida hermana

Dipper se baja todo asustado de la cama para buscar a su hermana, antes de salir corriendo de su cuarto ve una nota encima de una mesa de noche, Dipper va y agarrala carta, la carta tenia escrito "Para Dipper de Mabel"

_CARTA*_

-Dipper, no se lo que paso ayer, lucias como monstruos, no eras tu, soltabas fuego de tus manos, tenias los ojos amarillos y hablabas de poderes de un dios, pero no te preocupes, yo lo solucionare, dejáselo todo a tu hermana

_FIN DE LA CARTA*_

-Esa estúpida ¿arreglar que, yo fui el que quiso esto? Ja, pero me alegra ella este bien y ademas que es eso de un monstruo, yo no recuerdo mucho de ayer, solo se que Bill me dio los poderes los probe y luego sentí como si algo, alguien poseyera mi cuerpo y mente, ciertamente ese... no era yo, o tal vez... si... mi verdadero yo -Se decía asi mismo el chico

-Necesito resolver esto, necesito llamar a Bill, pero... -Se seguía diciendo asi mismo hasta que un fuerte temblor sacudía la habitación

-Que, que pasa, siento la misma sensación que tuve en el bosque -pensaba mientras se agachaba cubriéndose la cabeza, hasta que alguien apareció repentinamente en la habitación cual ahora era un desastre, los muebles estaban vivos, las cosas que estaban tiradas por el piso empezaron a flotar y la gran ventana en una de las paredes no mostraba un exterior normal, en todo el medio de la habitación un gran destello aparecé por unos segundos

-Dipper, dipper, dipper, vaya eso fue rapido, no esperaba que perdieras el control tan rapido -Le dijo el gran triangulo amarillo un poco decepcionado

-¿Perdí el control, de que hablas?

-Niño, no creas que esto seria asi de facil, no, no, no, no, mi pequeño Pines, un poder tan fuerte como el mio necesitá a alguien tan fuerte como este o sucumbirá a la perdición y se convertirá en la encarnación de sus deseos mas profundos, el cual es dominar todo -Le respondé al niño con un tono serio casi aterrador, aumentando su tamaño y acercándose al joven, mirándolo con su gran ojo

-¿Y yo sucumbí ante ese poder? -Le pregunto a el triangulo con un ojo

-Exactamente niño, ajajaja eso fue porque eres solo un débil mocoso con un gran sueño ajajajaja -Respondía con un tono burlón

-Aja y que hago para controlarlos -Le preguntaba un tanto molesto

-No te preocupes mi querido Dipper Pines yo te ayudare a controlarlos, después de todo somos compañeros

-Okey, ayudame a controlarlo -Poco orgulloso le pidió

-Esta bien, pero antes

Bill truena los dedos, después de eso aparecé una nube de humo cubriendo a Dipper y ademas regresando habitación a la normalidad, después de que esa nube de humo se disipá, Dipper apareció con un esmoquin negro y blanco, esta un tanto personalizado, unos guantes blancos y un pequeño corbatín como el de un sacerdote cubriéndole el cuello

-Que... diablos... paso -Dice un poco confundido

-No creas que voy a dejar que el nuevo dominante de la galaxia entera use esas ropas que tenias niño -Le respondía a Dipper mientras empequeñecía su tamaño para sentarse cómodamente en el hombro derecho de Dipper

-Bueno, que esperamos Niño, es hora de partir, ajajaja -Decía emocionado

-Con esta pinta -pensó Dipper antes de salir de la habitación, salio de la cabaña del misterio sin ver a nadie

-*Que extraño no hay nadie aquí -pensó Dipper

-Adonde vamos Bill -pregunto el joven

-Tranquilo, niño, solo vamos a probar tus poderes -Le respondió con el mismo tono burlón con el que siempre le habla, moviendo su mano como un abanico

-Agh, Que molestia de ser viviente -Pensó con molestia

-Hey, niño me has herido con esas palabras -golpeándolo en la cara con su bastón

-Enserio, ahora lees la mente, enserio eres una molestia, mas que mabel -Dice riéndose un poco

-Oye, eso es cruel niño

-Jajajaja

-Bueno basta de chistes, entrá en ese callejón, hay alguien por alla

-Esta bien, pero que hare cuando lo vea -Con duda le pregunta

-Matarlo por supuesto, que mas esperabas -Le respondé con una normalidad y calma inhumanas

Dipper se detiene a medio camino, la respiración le pesa, sudá mucho, tiembla como nunca pero no puede borrar la sonrisa de su cara

-¿Matar? matar dices ¿he? -Dice con la voz temblorosa y presionando su pecho

-Ja..Ja..jaja, no, no puedo, hacer eso, no me obligues... por favor, no quiero hacerlo -Arrodillado en el suelo y con la voz temblorosa le rogaba a Bill

-Aaajajaja, bueno era de esperarse de un estúpido mocoso, te dije que te ayudaría ¿no?, pues eso hare

Al terminar de hablar, con una risa muy alta y malvada poseé el cuerpo de el asustado Dipper, sus ojos se vuelven de ese color amarillo otra vez ademas de que la risa de Bill se escuchaba con la voz de el joven aunque un poco distorsionada, el joven esta consiente mas no puede mover ni un solo dedo

-Aajajaja, hacia tiempo que no tenia un cuerpo físico, bueno es hora de causar un asesinato ¿no Dipper? -Decía con malicia a el pobre niño que aun estaba consiente

Bill al poseer el cuerpo de el joven se dirige a el callejón que Dipper se nego entrar siguiendo a la desconocida persona que entro allí para asesinarla

-Dipper Panies te demostrare de lo que tu poder es capaz, después de ver esto no tendrás dudas cuando vayas a asesinar a alguien ¿entendiste niño? -Le dice con una gran soberbia y confianza

Al entrar a el callejón se pone a buscar a la persona que entro, después de caminar cerca de 2 minutos, en un estacionamiento de autos se encuentra un joven encapuchado, parecé estar esperando a alguien

-Oye tu, Robbie, Volteá a verme te tengo un pequeño regalo -Dice Bill sonriendo malvadamente en el cuerpo de Dipper

-Que, me estas hablando a mi pequ... -Con furia le contesta pero al voltearse se encuentra con algo aterrador

El cuerpo de Dipper controlado por Bill, estaba flotando un poco, todo su cuerpo esta cubierto con llamas azules, pequeñas y sobresalientes, había mas especialmente en sus manos

-Creo que este es tu fin, amigo

Al decirlo Bill agarrá la cabeza de Robbie con la mano derecha de Dipper, al hacer esto enciende la cara y cabeza de Robbie con el fuego azul mientras reía felizmente como loco al ver como la carne se desprendía de sus huesos, el olor de carne quemada que tanto le gustá a Bill se esparcía por todos lados, casi no había sangre ya que se evaporaba al instante, Robbie gritaba de agonía tan fuerte que toda ciudad lo podia oír, mas nadie venia, después de unos minutos de tal escena la cara y cuerpo de Robbie ya no eran mas que cenizas que se esparcían por el viento, al dipper ver tal escena, algo cambia dentro de el, algo se rompé y algo surge dentro de el, dentro de su mente y corazón

-Bueno con esto parte de mi plan esta completo -Susurro levemente

-Aaajajajaja ves dipper, no es tan malo ¿no? -Dice mientras sale de el cuerpo de Dipper

Dipper al regresar a su cuerpo mira sus manos, mas no esta temblando ni nada no parecé asustado ni menos traumatizado, pero al alzar la mirada algo sorprendé a Bill y eso es la gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Oye Bill, enseñame mas, quiero matar mas, eso.. me hizo sentir... tan, vivo, mas que nunca en mi toda mi vida entera -Le dice el joven a Bill con entusiasmo y una cara y actitud mas aterradoras y expresivas que nunca, para mas tenia esos inconfundibles ojos amarillos y su distorsionada voz, igual que la de Bill

-Ajajaja eso, asi es niño, asi se habla

-Pero ¿como controlo los poderes? -pregunto con duda

-No te preocupes Dipper, la única razón por la que perdiste el control fue porque dudabas, pero ahora tus ojos me dicen que estas preparado para hacer cualquier cosa para lograr tu sueño -Le explico al joven

-¿Eso significá que ya los controlo? -Volvió a preguntar un poco entusiasmado

-Tranquilo Dipper Pines, ya los controlas, no has oído tu voz

-Ajajaja, es verdad, bueno ¿Asesinaremos a alguien mas? -pregunta muy emocionado

-No lo "Haremos" tu lo harás -Dice con un tono un poco violento antes de desaparecer en con un gran destello de luz

-Bueno, tendré que hacerlo solo ¿he? -Se dice asi mismo mientras se arreglá las mangas de el esmoquin, con esa sonrisa que le es difícil quitar de su rostro ademas de tener los ojos amarillos y la voz distorsionada de Bill, esta es la prueba de que Dipper consiguió dominar ese inmenso poder

**CONTINUARA**

Bueno se pone interesante ¿no? ahora este Dipper alterno tiene sed de sangre y ademas los poderes de Bill ¿que podrá llegar a hacer Dipper con tal combinación? ademas ¿que estará haciendo mabel como solucionara todo esto y ¿cual es el plan de el que habla Bill

Esperenlo en el próximo episodio "_Desastres"_


	4. Desastres

hola, hello and konichiwa chicos, hoy(con un día de retraso) les traigo otro capitulo de "Un alma oscura" por cierto he estado tratando de subir un cap al día pero lo voy a empezar a subir cada 2 o 3 dias ya que no tengo mucho tiempo y la historia se me esta enredando un poco, y los dialogos los tengo que pensar un poco. Les aviso ahora que este capitulo puede ser un poco tedioso ya que solo es Dipper repartiendo Golpe, patada y Kun-fu, pero leando, es muy importante para la historia

Bueno ya me callo

**CAP 4: ****DESASTRES**

-Bueno, creo que estoy solo ahora, pero, Ja, yo se que Bill me observa -Decía el pequeño riendo un poco

Después de decir esto, el niño empieza a caminar sin rumbo por la ciudad mientras mira detenidamente a todos los que pasan frente de el. pensando en lo inferiores que se ven las personas desde su punto de vista actual y ademas de estar seleccionando las personas que para su vista, merecen morir incinerados, torturados, apuñalados, de las formas mas ingeniosas y crueles posibles

-Mmm , creo que el servirá -piensa en voz alta mientras sigue a un pobre desgraciado que tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse en el camino de Dipper

Dipper sigue al chico de gorra por un largo rato, cuando el chico da vuelta en una esquina que da lugar a un edificio abandonado

-Jajajajaaa, esto sera perfecto -dice con una voz muy baja mientras sigue silenciosamente al chico

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, dichoso el pequeño que te ve -Le dice con un tono burlo, posicionándose en frente de el

-Aajajajaja, que hacé alguien como tu solo por aquí -Le sigue hablando con su tono burlón, con esa voz distorsionada, sus ojos amarillos y su esmoquin que fue regalado por Bill

-Ja, ¿me estas hablando a mi, mocoso?, Quitate del camino, me estorbas -Le pregunta con arrogancia y furia

-Ajajaja, ¿Por que le hablas así a un ser superior a ti? -Le respondé con el mismo tono burlón

-¿Superior? jajajaja.. ja...ja... -Rie arrogantemente mientras Dipper flota y con sus ojos amarillos lo mira fijamente

-ARRODILLATE -Le grita Dipper

El joven con gorra sin poder controlar su cuerpo, es obligado a arrodillarse involuntariamente a causa de los poderes

-Ajajajaja, ¿No estabas muy arrogante antes? Pues ahora usaras tu vida para servirme, aajajaja -Le dice al joven de gorra el cual ahora tiene los ojos completamente amarillos sin pupilas ni nada, solo amarillos

-Si, estaré muy feliz de servirle con mi vida, amo y señor Dipper -Dice arrodillado en el piso, con ojos blancos y una cara totalmente inexpresiva

-Ajajaja, eso no suena nada mal, bueno ahora ve y asesina personas, yo ire a causar otros problemas ajajaja -Al terminar de hablar le da un cuchillo a su nuevo súbdito solo para desaparecer con un destello

Dipper ahora estando dentro de una pequeño restaurante con forma de tronco, piensa en que puede hacer para causar otro estrago

-Bueno, ahora que puedo hacer -se dice asi mismo con la sonrisa que siempre lleva desde que tuvo control sobre el poder -Creo que hare una pequeña explosión ajajaja -al decir eso se transportá a la cocina con el mismo destello de luz de la otra vez

Ajajaja, a causar problemas, problemas,problemas, ajajaja -Cantaba felizmente al encender las cocinas de gas -Ajaja ahora es solo cuestión de segundos -Dice al encender una vela con la punta de su dedo y dejarla en todo el medio de la cocina, al hacer esto sale de la tienda riendo, todos lo miran como loco

Dipper se para cerca de un poste frente del restaurante, esperando la explosión, después de unos cuantos minutos se escucha y se ve una gran explosión, el lugar esta en ruinas, los escombros volaban por los aires, el fuego quemaba todo, la gente gritaba, huía, se desmallaba, tomaban fotos, otros corrían al recate mientras Dipper muy cerca de la escena, Reía con un sentimiento de victoria

-Ajajajaj, eso fue increíble, creo que ahora intentare hacer un Trato, ajajaj -Pensaba mientras se alejaba cada vez mas de la escena hasta desaparecer

-Bueno, creo que buscare a alguna persona para hacer el trato

Al Dipper estar caminando por la calle ve a una persona muy interesante, esta parecía estar traumatizada, tenia el pelo totalmente enredado y maltratado gris con lineas blancas desde la raíz hasta las puntas, parecía estar temblando, tenia los dedos entrelazados, como si tuviese mucho miedo a algo, como si hubiese visto algo

-Señora, señora, señora -Se le acerco cantando esas palabras mientras saltaba

-No, no, no, no, NOOOOO, ALEJATE -La vieja loca le grita antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad

-Uuuu, ajajaja, ¿tanto miedo doy? -Pensaba -Ooo, Vaya, vaya,vaya, Creo que veo otra pequeña presa -Se decía mientras veía a un tipo con sobrepeso, una playera y un sombrero, al parecer estaba sentado y un poco triste frente a una venta de coches, parecía que estaba en bancarrota

Cuando Dipper ve eso, ve la oportunidad de hacer un excelente trato con esa persona

-Buenos dias, querido amigo Sr. Alegría, Te veo un poco desanimado, pero no te preocupes yo puedo aliviar todos tus pesares, puedo cumplir un deseo y tu me harás un favor

-¿Que, quien eres? ¿Que quieres? -Le pregunto sollozando

-¿Yo?, Ajajaja Yo soy Dipper y quiero hacer un trato contigo Alegría, ¿que dices? -Le respondé mientras alza su mano derecha

-E..Esta bien -Le dice al estrechar la mano de el joven

-Ajajajajaja, y que quieres Alegría

-Qu.. Quiero ser... MILLONARIO -le dijo al niño, pensando en que haría el estúpido chico al oír esa petición tan demente

-Ajajajajajajajaja, Muy bien lo cumpliré pero a cambio tu seras mi marioneta -Le respondé el niño riendo como loco, al chascar sus dedos, aparecé una gran cantidad de dinero en el local de Alegría

-Que... QUE.. ESO...ES... IMPOSIBLE -Decía Alegría, Traumatizado pero feliz e impactado

-Ajajaja, ahora, es hora de pagar, Alegría -Al decirlo, su mano se enciende en fuego por lo tanto Alegría también

-Y.. y... que tengo que hacer -pregunto asustado

-Yo te llamare cuando sea necesario -Después de terminar esa frase se va de el lugar con un destello blanco

El pequeño se queda fuera de casa varios días haciendo mas de las suyas, solo para días mas tarde dirigirse a la cabaña del misterio

-Jaaa, estoy muy cansado, creo que fueron suficientes desastres por hoy

Dipper se paseá por la cabaña pero no hay nadie

-Que raro, no he visto ni a mi tio abuelo o a mabel por aquí -Dice Mientras se sienta en un sillón frente de una tv y la enciende

_NOTICIARIO*_

-Hacé varios días atrás en el pequeño pueblo de Gravity Falls a sido atacado por una maldición, unos dicen que es una persona, otros dicen que es una organización diabólica pero solo una persona en el pueblo, El viejo McGucket a estado diciendo que El fin a llegado, el a llegado, muchas personas an tomado enserio a este ciudadano. Pero quien es la causa de todo esto y cuando se terminara el sufrimiento para los ciudadanos de este pequeño pueblo... -Hablaba la reportera en la televisión antes de ser interrumpida por Dipper que apago el televisor

-Ajajaja, no esta nada mal Gravity Falls, los reto, que el mas inteligente, poderoso e ingenioso Gane -Se dice a si mismo el pequeño, retando a todo Gravity Falls

Dipper se queda sentado un rato solo para quedarse dormido, al este dormirse cerca de las 11pm, tiene un sueño raro

-Que, ¿donde estoy? -Pensaba mientras estaba en medio de un gran bosque con arboles de pino gigantes, -Siento que me miran -pensaba Dipper

-Hola Dipper -Dice el triangulo amarillo al aparecerse de la nada

-O, eres tu Bill, tiempo sin verte -Lo saluda con alegría de verlo

-Pues yo te e estado observando todo este tiempo -Le explicá arrogantemente, acercando su gran ojo a Dipper el cual sigue con su esmoquin, sus ojos amarillos y viz distorsionada

-Si lo se ajaja -Le respondé con un tono burlón -Y por cierto ¿Donde estamos? ¿Que es esto?

-Este es el MINDSCAPE, es algo así como mi caja de juguetes, aquí puedo observar a toooodos los habitantes del pueblo -Dice mientras su cuerpo triangular empieza a mostrar imágenes a gran velocidad de los habitantes de Gravity Falls -Oye, ¿Quieres ver algo divertido niño?

-Ja, muestra, muestra -Dice entusiasmado

Bill chasqueá sus dedos y una puerta de forma espectral se abre dejando ver a una chica de pelo rojizo llorando a gritos en su cama, en sus manos se puede ver una foto de ella y el chico que Bill asesino varios días atrás

-Oye viejo, eso es triste, mejor quita eso

-*Me dijo viejo -Pensó Bill

-Entonces, ¿Para que me trajiste aquí? -Pregunto con duda

-Vaya, directo al grano ¿he?, eso me agradá chico -respondió orgullosamente el triangulo con un ojo-Dipper Pines, Te tengo una misión muy importante que solo tu puedes hacer

-¿Una misión?

**CONTINUARA**

Chicos perdonen por hacer este capitulo así de tedioso pero si no hago esto no puedo llegar de forma correcta a el siguiente cap y a los eventos de futuros capitulos

Bueno aquí esta ya me estoy acercando a la mitad de este fanfict (Actualmente 11 caps. no se sabé el futuro) Y esa misión que Bill le encargá a Dipper ¿que sera? y que verga con mabel no a aparecido ¿aparecerá en el próximo capitulo?

Esperenlo en el próximo capitulo _"La misión"_


End file.
